<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are perfect by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394888">You are perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Fluff, M/M, self couscous Jim, so much crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks in the mirror and scowls at the scars that litter his body. Usually he ignores them, but it’s hard today. He turns and looks at the thick slashes on his back, a stark contrast with his lightly tanned skin. He sighs, they are<br/>“Never goin away” he mutters bitterly.<br/>He remembers the time when he was unmarked, his back was muscular and smooth, no blemishes or imperfections to be seen. He chokes back a breathy sob and begins searching for a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Basically Spock reassuring Jim that he is beautiful and perfect even with his scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I feel like Jim (tos) would totally be self couscous about his scars because he takes pride in his image but all of his scars mess with that. But he tries to hide it. Sometimes when he looks in the mirror he hates what he sees, and those nights Spock assures him he is perfect in every way he can. Thank you for coming to my ted talk </p><p>Also please feel free to request! Love you guys!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim looks in the mirror and scowls at the scars that litter his body. Usually he ignores them, but it’s hard today. He turns and looks at the thick slashes on his back, a stark contrast with his lightly tanned skin. He sighs, they are<br/>
“Never goin away” he mutters bitterly.<br/>
He remembers the time when he was unmarked, his back was muscular and smooth, no blemishes or imperfections to be seen. He chokes back a breathy sob and begins searching for a shirt.<br/>
“Jim?” Spock asks softly from the doorway<br/>
“You seem distressed” he says, voice floating towards the blond man, who’s back is still turned.<br/>
“Its nothin”<br/>
Soft footsteps behind him as he searches for a shirt to cover the flaws on his skin.<br/>
Spock places his hand on his lovers bare shoulder. </p><p>He feels a wave of emotions, shame, disgust, sadness and love.<br/>
“Jim?” He breathes, worry and sorrow dripping from his voice.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” He asks tentatively<br/>
“It’s nothin” he repeats, still turned away. Spock becomes worried, and grips his shoulder, spinning him around.<br/>
“Jim- are you hurt?” He asks, becoming increasingly concerned.<br/>
Jim moves to cover he body, his scars.<br/>
“I’m fine- I’m not hurt”<br/>
“Then what is the matter?”<br/>
“I’m just looking at all my-“<br/>
“Scars” he finishes quietly, full of regret. </p><p>“Jim, your scars are nothing to be ashamed of” He says, locking eyes with the shorter man. His dark chocolate colored eyes bore into him, worry playing across his seemingly emotionless face.<br/>
“They are just one of the many things to be proud of, you gained many of these by saving your officers— by saving me.” He says the last part slowly, testing the weight of his words.<br/>
“But they are ugly..” he says, tracing his hand over an especially crooked one on his shoulder. Spock stays silent, eyes soft and understanding. He knows what it is like to hate something about yourself, he knows what it’s like to not want to show anyone what you look like under the clothes, or under his stony exterior. </p><p>“Each of these scars has moulded you in to the man I fell in love with, each one it’s own story. Each one makes you even more beautiful, even more stunning than before.”<br/>
He begins leaving soft fluttery kisses on arch one of the scars, whispering a praise and story on each one. Small silent tears run down Jim’s face. Eventually  mute sobs escape his lips, making his shoulders shake.  Spock had tears in the corners of his eyes, not knowing if he was helping or not. Tears spill on to his skin, love pouring out of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>